


Deception

by roninbrat



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roninbrat/pseuds/roninbrat





	Deception

Deception

 

Author: RoninBrat

 

 

"You want me to what?" Narsus’ brow rose suspiciously.

 

"It's the best I can come up with,” came Arislan's irritated reply. "If you want to attend the ball tonight you'll have to dress as a woman. No one will know."

 

"What do you mean, no one will know! I'll know." Crossing his arms stubbornly, Narsus strolled to the bay windows overlooking the rocky cliffs that bordered the northeastern side of the palace. His quarters had been moved here after the first assassination attempt on his life. He was confined here until said assassin was discovered.

 

Oh, he wanted out of these rooms badly. Two weeks he'd been held here against his will. But Daryun and Quishward both had him locked in, the doors heavily guarded, with strict orders that he was not to leave the rooms unless they themselves accompanied him, which was rarely. But did he want out enough to dress as a woman? Daryun would kill him if the  
assassin didn't get him first.

 

"As long as that faceless assassin is running loose, yes that's what you will have to do." With a heavy sigh Arislan looked pleadingly at Narsus. "I know Daryun and Quishward have their hands full tonight and they've advised you to remain here but I want you to come. Look it'll be our secret. Please?"

 

Narsus turned and stared in annoyance at Arislan. It was his first ball as King. And Daryun and Quishward were both being jackasses. "Who's going to know?"

 

"Just you and I, I promise."

 

"Just you and I, huh?" Sighing, Narsus strolled back, eyeing the dress that Arislan had managed to smuggle in under the guise that he was spending time with his advisor while he prepared for the ball.

 

The black velvet weighed heavily in the young king's arms. Embroidered quite charmingly with deep blue thread. Gingerly Narsus stroked the heavy material. The black might deter any well meaning gentlemen, thinking him a widow. And the black and deep blue, feathered mask would cover his features. But gods he looked dreadful in black. "Oh...Ashi take it! How are we going to get rid of the guards? And...and," mouth opened, words rushing and Narsus unwilling to admit, "I don't even know how to put this on, Arislan."

 

"I do."

 

Some moments later Narsus stood before the full length mirror eyeing his reflection. Not bad, he had to admit as he ran the palm of his hand down the skirt. Arislan had taken care of everything. He had even worked in some semblance of cleavage. Small they were, yet convincing. It occurred to Narsus that at eighteen, Arislan knew how to take somebody's clothes off.

 

Chuckling, he eyed his hair. His long reddish, brown hair was a mass of curls, some of it pulled up, some framing his face, covering what the mask did not. 

 

"Well, what do you think?"

 

"I have one more thing to add, then you are all set," Arislan said as he approached with a small container and what appeared to be a small paint brush.

 

"What's that?" Narsus inquired suspiciously.

 

"Lip paint. No woman goes without it. Neither can you."

 

"Ugh."

 

Patting the chair in front of the vanity, indicating he wanted Narsus to sit, Arislan asked, "So how did you manage to keep Daryun away tonight?"

 

Sighing, Narsus took the seat. "I threw a tantrum about being unable to attend the ball. I threw a few things at him. I instigated a fight. He left." Adding a little remorsefully, "I don't think he'll be back tonight."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Not your fault. He and Quishward are going to extremes and I don't like it. It was a fight coming anyways."

 

"He loves you, you know."

 

"I know. And I love him. But still I can't live like this. There will always be somebody, somewhere wanting to do either you or I in. It's the way of politics."

 

Arislan frowned in concentration as he dipped the brush into the red paint. Bending down, he started to apply the stuff to Narsus' lips. "Relax your lips for a minute."

 

Narsus did as he was told, closing his eyes, not wanting to witness his own debauchery. Finally to get his mind off Daryun and their fight, he asked, "How did you learn this stuff anyways?"

 

Arislan chuckled. "I have a friend. She's been teaching me a few things."

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Yes. We have an arrangement so to speak." At the look on Narsus' face, Arislan winked and added, "Seriously you didn't think I'd stay innocent forever did you?"

 

Several hours into the ball, Narsus was still surprised. His dance card had filled up during the first hour, telling him he must look finer than he'd thought. He really hadn't thought he was that attractive, not as a female anyways, but bachelors, one after another, and some not so single men plagued him. Surprisingly all vying for the unattended lady's attention.

 

But it was irritating. Daryun stared suspiciously at him on more than one occasion. Their introduction had been curt and brief, because, of course, the general wanted to know who he couldn't figure out. It was his job. And Narsus, in a low, soft voice, had informed him he was the Lady Cathrine, escort for the Lady Carmilla who'd arrived early in the morning with hopes of marrying the king. Indeed, there was a Lady Carmilla on the premises, thanks to Arislan. What she looked like, Narsus had no idea. Daryun had seemed satisfied and bluntly left him standing alone, but his lover still watched him on occasion. Like now.

 

Narsus was on the arms of a representative from Shindra, he knew this by the manner of the man, accent included. He'd met him upon arrival. The man being here to negotiate a new treaty with Pars.

 

Since Arislan had taken the throne, Shindra had lost two emperors to assassins. The first had been no surprise to Narsus, the second one he hadn't even gotten the chance to meet.

 

Pale brown eyes casually swept the room, discovering once again Daryun staring at him. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Daryun's blue eyes were filled with seething anger. Of course, he was just being paranoid. He was starting to sweat under the scrutiny, making him wonder at his wisdom at being here, for if Daryun figured him out, he was so very much in trouble.

 

Whipping open the black lacy fan he'd been carrying in his hand, Narsus began fanning himself nervously.

 

"Milady, are you feeling faint?"

 

"No. It just suddenly got very warm in here."

 

"Would you like to take a stroll in the courtyard?"

 

Yes, indeed he would! He hadn't been outside since his confinement. "That would be lovely, dear sir."

 

"Sanjar, please." After Narsus’ inquiring glance the Shindran responded, confirming who Narsus had thought was behind the brown, feathered mask. "My birth name."

 

"Ah. Sanjar. A very sophisticated name, mean's Prince in your language?"

 

The Shindran laughed. "Yes. It does." He guided Narsus towards the open courtyard. "How very perceptive of you. You know my language?"

 

"I know a little." He had to admit. What else could he do?

 

"You are an amazing lady,” came the other’s murmur.

 

Stepping out onto the patio, Narsus took a glorious breath of fresh air. To be outside. It was quite heavenly. He'd missed it. Damn Daryun and Quishward. After tonight, he was going to do as he pleased, to hell with assassins.

 

For some reason, the courtyard came with a loose code of honor that Narsus had forgotten about since he’d been involved with one single person for a very long time. The Shindran evidently knew the courtyard ethics well, he boldly slipped his arm around Narsus' waist.

 

The act really didn't surprise Narsus, considering what the courtyard was actually used for on such occasions. Private liaisons. He hadn't thought. He'd just forgotten.

 

Moving a step ahead and out of the Shindran's embrace, Narsus tried to stay within the light bleeding from the ballroom. Hopefully his subtle move would deter any further advances.

 

"Have I offended you, milady?"

 

Narsus smiled sweetly, not answering. Turning his gaze out into the night, he breathed deeply the scent of flowers. Soon all this would be gone. Winter would be here and if Daryun and Quishward kept him confined, he would miss the fall colors.

 

With his attentions focused elsewhere, Narsus hadn't noted the Shindran moving in close again. This time the arm about his waist was tight. He started to pull away, only to feel something sharp pressing against his rib cage.

 

Narsus turned surprised eyes upon the Shindran, shock settling in. The sharp pressure intensified. "Let us go for a stroll, shall we?"

 

Narsus was in a dilemma. Should he refuse? Scream? The Shindran assassin may die tonight, but the chances were, so would he. Just maybe if they got out into the open and the Shindran believed him to be in power he stood a chance. He could fight back. He gasped as the knife broke through the fabric. It was just a nick, but he could feel a warm trickle of blood going down underneath the bodice of the dress.

 

"As you wish." Biting down on the corner of his lip, Narsus allowed himself to be lead to the stairs leading down to the grassy yard below.

 

"Do you care to know what gave you away, Lord Narsus?"

 

A braggart. Yes. He could handle this.

 

"Yes. Indeed, tell me. Who knows I may need this disguise again." His comment only deepened the knife. This time he audibly gasped, nearly tripping over the skirt.

 

"The earrings." The assassin stated matter of fact, stopping long enough for Narsus to straighten himself. "I'm very observant, Lord Narsus. You wore them the day I met you."

 

"Oh." Perhaps the man was observant, but was he fast? Narsus was sure to find out as he elbowed the man hard in the ribs. Even though he calculated that he could not entirely miss the knife in his attempt, he knew if he didn't do something soon the knife would be too deep, causing him more complications. As it was he suffered a cut dress and scratched skin.

 

With the Shindran's hold on him loosened, Narsus took off at a run. Attempting to put fighting space between them. But the doubled-over Shindran’s fingers tightened on the fabric of the dress, causing Narsus to fall to all fours.

 

Ripping off the mask in irritation, Narsus attempted to crawl out of harm’s way only to get his legs tangled. Ashi, take it. How in blazes did women do this? Surely they’ve tried to escape the clutches of men before. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it as the man fell heavily on him, wrestling him further to the ground.

 

Rolling over quickly, Narsus was surprised his assassin hadn't moved again. Then he looked up and saw a bloodied sword and at the end of that sword a very furious Daryun.

 

"You know I should fucking beat you with this sword, Narsus." But Daryun had no time to finish his rant as others came running up behind him.

 

Staring wildly Narsus couldn't think of anything to say as he looked from the fallen body to Daryun. Untangling himself, he stood, grasping his side, feeling warm, thick blood starting to soak his dress. And he said the stupidest thing he could say under the circumstances: 

"Well, think you could wait until after this heals?"

 

Seeing Daryun's expression darken, Narsus turned and started to run towards his rooms, remembering to pick up his skirts.


End file.
